Quinn Fabray
Lucy "Quinn" Fabray also called "Quinn Fabray" is an ex-cheerleader and member of Unholy Trinity . She is now accepted in Yale. She was pregnant by Puck, her ex-boyfriend. Also, she gave up her daughter named Beth. Beth was adopted by Shelby Corcoran, the mother of Rachel. She is potrayed by Dianna Agron. Biography Quinn Fabray is 17 years old and goes to William McKinley High School. She is daughter of Russell and Judy Fabray and the younger sister of Frannie Fabray. She has a baby daughter with Noah Puckerman named Beth. Though, prior to the show, Quinn's name was Lucy. She was overweight, was dying her hair auburn, wore over-sized glasses and had severe acne. The students at her junior high made fun of her because of this, calling her the name "Lucy Caboosey" to tease her because of her weight. Because she was so depressed, she moved and transferred schools and once her father got a raise, she asked him if she could get a nose job with the extra money. So she did, and after her surgery, she went on ProActiv to treat her acne and discovered she was athletic. She started dancing and cheerleading. And, she started to prefer that people start to refer to her as her middle name, Quinn. She went through a tremendous transformation and then started to attend McKinley High School, where she was the queen bee and top cheerleader on the Cheerios. Season 1 In Pilot, Quinn makes her first appearance and is revealed to be Finn's girlfriend. She is portrayed as cruel and mean girl because she is seen laughing at Rachel's Myspace videos of her singing. This episode maks the beginning of Quinn's season 1 antagonistic storyline. In Showmance, she joined glee club with Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez, impressing Mr. Schuester with their song. She is upset when explaining to her cheerleading coach, Sue Sylvester, as to why she had joined, but instead of being angry, Sue orders Quinn, Brittany, and Santana to be inside spies on the Glee club to help her bring it down, to which Quinn agrees. In Acafellas, Quinn tries to disband the club by getting Rachel to insult Mr. Schue's dance routines, resulting in them hiring the arrogant but talented Dakota Stanley. She is seen washing cars in their attempt to earn the money and they later hire him. When he fails to break them, Quinn and Santana are punished by Sue who suspends their tanning privileges, which makes Santana burst into tears. In Preggers, Quinn reveals to Finn that she's pregnant with his child (even though they never had sex), convincing him by saying that he prematurely ejaculated when they were in her hot tub together and the sperm entered her through the water. Later on, it is revealed Puck is actually the father, because of a drunken one night stand; one where Quinn had one too many wine coolers. After finding out Quinn is pregnant, Terri Schuester approaches her and asks Quinn to give her baby to her, because she is faking she's pregnant and can't tell Will she's not pregnant. In The Rhodes Not Taken, she is seen performing the first verse of Don't Stop Believin' with Finn during Glee Club as she had taken over for Rachel, who was originally going to be performing the song. In the middle of the performance, Quinn gets morning sickness and runs out of the room. Finn lies to Mr. Schue and the others that she was sick due to a bad burrito. Everyone is suspicious by this and do not believe her. It is in this episode Puck reveals she's pregnant, lying that it's Finn's, causing the Glee Club to tell Rachel, who leaves New Directions again. When Rachel returns to the Glee Club and tells the others that she can go on for April, who had been told by Will she had to quit before the Somebody to Love performance, Quinn tells her that she can't go on because she doesn't know the choreography to the song. She is then seen singing Somebody to Love with the Glee club. In Vitamin D, Sue spots Quinn quivering at the top of the cheerleading pyramid, which Quinn blames on being tired from glee club. When Terri takes a job at the school as a nurse after being prompted by Sue, she gives all the glee club members decongestant pills (the so-called Vitamin D of the episode), except Quinn who gets folic acid instead as it is good for the baby. Category:Characters